Soulmate
by burnedlungs
Summary: When the search for your soulmate becomes so long, that you miss her when she is right in front of you.


First of all I want to start of by saying that this is not a story that has a happy ending. And secondly I want to tell you that you are probably going to cry by the end of this story. I know, I did.

I stood there in my and my wet horsehair. Yes my hair is like horsehair, it's thick and heavy and it never stays straight. My green hunters had gotten dirty and just the thought that I almost paid 100 dollars for them still hunted me. I've left Copenhagen airport by ten am. And about eight hours later I had finally reached my destination, St. Abbs in Scotland. Yes as a Swedish 19 year old girl I decided to move to a village in Scotland for fix months. St. Abbs was a fishing village and my job was to order the amount of fish and later find companies who would buy it. My parents nearly fainted when I proposed the move. They said absolutely no but after a few fights and tears they finally allowed me. Saying goodbye to them and my sister was probably the hardest thing I ever had to do. "Take care, and whatever you do don't invite strangers to your house" was dad's final words. Anyway here I was waiting for a cab to take me to my cottage. Yes I planed to live in a cottage because it was cheaper and besides who needed a house? The cab arrived; it was a shiny new car with the word taxi at the left front door. The driver, who was in his fifty, asked "Where is your destination?" "By the old cottage, the one the Deelis own" "Oh yesyes, that one, do you want help with your bags?" "Yes please" I answered in a tiny voice. He helped me carry my bags into the boot and finally started driving. The fog was so heavy and thick so you couldn't see anything besides the road. I think I spotted a tree or two but that was all. Seven minutes later we arrived and once again the driver helped me carry out my four bags. I paid him and went to the lightblue door and opened the cottage. It looked exacly as the pictures, maybe a little bit smaller. The livingroom was together with the small kitchen. There were two green couches and it was pained in a light yellow. The bedroom was straight to the left and the bathroom was straight ahead and there was no hallway. I put in my bags started looking for sheets made my bed and fell asleep with my clothes on.

The next morning I woke up 09.00 sharp. I took me three hours to unpack, clean the place and cook an omelet. Cooking wasn't my strong side. I decided to take a ride to the village to buy some food since I had none. The owners of the house had left a few eggs and as promised a bicycle parked outside. The weather was rainy but today the fog wasn't so heavy. The cottage was white but the paint was peeling of. At the left side there was a green forest with trees to high for me to see and by the right side there was a huge walleye. I started riding the red bike but with my barely 160 CM it was hard to reach so I had to stand up and fifteen minutes later I was finally there. I was out of breath, my cheeks were red and my horsehair was a mess. The village was small and most of the small houses layed on top of small walleyes. You could smell the sea and salt and there was waves crashing the rocks that the two lightblue buildings laid beside. It stood market at one of the buildings so I went inside. The market was not a market but it had what I needed so I bought it. The cashier was giving me a creepy look that wasn't appropriative for his age, so I left in a hurry. I hadn't talked to my parents for over 24 hours and since my stupid Iphone didn't work I went inside to the building next to the "market". It was a post office and there was a lady with grey hair in her sixty's behind the counter. She looked like my old teacher. "Hi, I'm sorry could I use your phone for a little bit mine is out of work and I really need to call my parents" I asked with a voice a hinch to light. "Yes of course dear" the lady answered and handed me a white Nokia.

I called my parents and after reassuring them that I wasn't planning on going back home we hung up. I then called my sister who was at work. We talked for a few minutes mainly about me. I thought about calling my best friend but regretted it a few seconds later. As I returned to the counter I saw someone standing and having a quiet conversation with the lady behind the counter. He was at least 30 centimeter taller than me and wore a darkblue jacket with dark jeans and boots. Even though he had heavy clothes you could interpret the muscles undernet the jacket. A few seconds later the conversation ended as if he knew that I was there. He said something with a quiet voice and with his head bend down he turned around a rushed out of the office. At that moment two things happened. First of all I got to get a quick look at his face and I had never seen someone so attractive, I mean ever. He had dark eyebrows that mached his darkbrown hair and blue eyes. But he also looked sad somehow which made him even more appealing. Second of all while he rushed out his elbow touched my arm and at that moment I was feeling sad, angry and something pure. And that wasn't my feelings. It was like someone had shot a lightning with their feelings through me. I had fo find out who he was so I quickly returned the phone and about ten seconds later I was also outside, but by then he was gone.


End file.
